creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ I Remember Now I recently posted a story here today, "I Remember Now" it was deleted for grammar mistakes, so i fixed the mistakes as the review think on my talk about page said to, but when i re-posted it it got deleted for re-posting, which is a bit unfair being the review said i just needed to fix it, didn't say i couldnt re-post it, so now that i've fixed it i want to repost it Alasor (talk) 02:40, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :It was rushed, and quite frankly, cheesy. You gave little room for thought. Plus, that doesn't seem like an 8 year old would act. Vengeful children aren't realistic, actually, fairly cliche. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 02:54, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::The character was 15 years old psychopath it's inferred not 8 i even explained the 2 boys were 15 year old twins and Kevin has been sent to mental hospital at age 7, 7 + 8 =15, much of story was made to leave room for the reader to think and infer what happened or what was going to happen, I've put about 3 days into just making the plot before i even started the story and i posted it around a few forums and facebook groups before someone suggested i add it here ::but if it's not going to be posted i need it e-mailed back to me because this is the last place i put it after editing and fixing it and i don't have it as my current copy&paste the signature thing isnt working now .-. i did the 4 wavy lines and it wont change now, i even did it with the source editor like it said to I didn't know it I'm new here and when i wrote my story i wasn't pleased with it so i made some changes and then re-posted it. I didn't know i wasn't supposed to do it i just signed up a couple of hours ago so i didn't know anything i just wrote it, that's it i didn't do it on purpose. i posted my story a second time by accident i thought the first time i posted it , it didnt go through so i posted it again my story was called my first night i was never trying to post my story two times. :Gigantic wall of text. Post a Pastebin link to a properly-formatted version of the story and maybe we'll be willing to give it a read. Also, please sign your posts. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:18, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Searching for The Coral Father This creepypasta that i spent all my night to create is deleted now. I'm sorry if i made a mistake but it was deleted right after i published it. No one had the time to give it a chance and it was way too long. I enjoyed writing it and now i don't even have a copy of it. So it would make me happy if you'd just give it a chance or at least send a copy of it to me. Thank you. Whodoesntlovethepasta (talk) 02:29, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :The character was inane and stupid, and there was absolutely no background or explanation behind a large amount of it- at least, not a lot. Despite the intentional bad English, even foreign people know to capitalize "I". At least, those I know do. :The story needs a lot of improvement before it can be accepted. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 04:56, July 8, 2014 (UTC) The Man of Fire I have fixed the it's (it is) and its (possessive) problem in The Man of Fire and also the unfinished sentence. I'm sure now I can repost The Man of Fire so it can become a true icon --Thethemeguy (talk) 03:26, July 8, 2014 (UTC) User:Thethemeguy :The story just isn't very good. It's a very clumsy read that has a lot of things that don't make any sense. The Man of Fire isn't a scary being at all. You make me hate Jason off the bat because he ''seems like a douchebag who deserves to fade into obscurity. The way the roomates talk to Jason is completely unrealistic as well. Like, "You're going to be homeless soon, but let's let you drink all our beer one last time!" :No. :Mystreve (talk) 11:51, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Appeal For "The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Plan" Hi Deletion Appeal, my page "The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Plan" got deleted for some reason by Princess Callie, I kept editing and reposting thinking there was something wrong with it, later to find out that there wasn't anything wrong with it. Then i got blocked for a day by LOLSKELETONS for posting it too many times, sorry about that. But now since my day has passed i really need a explnation and maybe some words of wisdom so I can know what to do. Because I'm new on this site and I need to know what I can do and what I can't do, so I don't piss you guys off. So if you can help me alittle bit that would be great.